Trucido Boarding School: Midnight Terror
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When students reenter Trucido Boarding School for the first time after a tragic accident caused it to close in the late 1800s, things start to go wrong as an unlikely alliance is form by the students to stop the threat terrorizing the school. Caution may contain torture and graphic scenes.
1. Prologue:Open House

_A/N: I am starting another wrestling horror/supernatural fic which will be turned into a series of stories based around the same series for those who are interested . How the stories go and what my readers think will determine how many stories I will include in the series . The stories will involve both WWE and TNA wrestlers past or present according to who I can use in the stories , I might even throw in a few ROH , GFW , or Indies wrestlers if I know who they are and if they can fit in with the story . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do own the story plot . _

**Trucido Boarding School Year 1 : Midnight Terror **

Prologue : Open House

**Trucido Boarding School - Auditorium **

August 1st , 2002 , it ' s the open house at Trucido Boarding School for students going into the seventh grade continuing through to their senior year in the twelfth grade . The school was built in the mountains around the Tennessee and Kentucky boarder in the late 1800s , it was located away from any nearby cities and most residential houses were also located far away from the school . The school had been closed in 1941 for unknown reasons , but many speculations were made by those who heard about the plans to reopen Trucido in February of 2002 to allow students back in some would be ending their school career in 2003 while many of the seventh graders would have six years before they were free of the boarding school .

At 6pm the auditorium of Trucido was buzzing with excitement from most of the faculty while some of the students were either curious at why they would be in an old school for most of their lives or pissed off at their parents for either dumping in the school earlier that day or placed them on the buses bound for Trucido against their wishes and wouldn ' t be picking them up until either the holidays or the end of that years school term .

" Teachers , faculty , staff , and students I am Jerry Jarrett , the headmaster of Trucido Boarding School and if I could have your undivided attention for a minute to go over the school rules and a few last minute details before we let you off to get settled into your dorms for the evening . " Jerry Jarrett getting everyones attention .

Some of the students still showing signs of misery at being dropped at the school for a whole year and some for six years .

" First , I would like to say welcome to Trucido Boarding School , many of you I hope will come to treasure this place as home for the rest of your school career . " Headmaster Jarrett said as some of the students sighed realizing it was pointless to make an escape and even if they could none of them knew where to go to get away from the school as it was to far away from most residential roads or any form of city or civilization .

" Now to point out a few rules to all of the students fencing has been placed around the school a little ways away from the building , crossing the fence is out of bounds for all students . Smoking , drinking , and drugs are forbidden on school property and so is any sexual activity ; boys don ' t let us catch you in the girls dormitories and girls don ' t let us catch you in the boys dormitories . As for the other school rules they will be provided in the student handbooks . " Headmaster Jerry Jarrett told them .

" Meals will be served 7 am , 12 noon , and 4 pm in the great hall , early classes are reserved for seniors only , last classes will let out at 3:30pm then the rest of the day is yours to spend freely within school boundries . Your schedules can be picked up at breakfast both at start of school term and after winter break later in the school year . Sports tryouts will be announced throughout the year and anyone interested in playing a sport should see Coach D' Amore or Coach Shane Douglas as soon as possible for more details . In closing I will like to say to all of you lets make this a good year of learning for all of us and you are now dismissed to go to your dormitories which are listed outside the auditorium . " The headmaster stepped down from the podium .

The students began leaving the auditorium stopping to check where their dormitories would be and then going on to their dorms . The faculty who would be watching the doors had to go and open them for the students . The students soon found out that the rooms were joint rooms with two of them staying in the same room and four students sharing a bathroom .

**Dorm C - 2nd Floor - Room 106 &amp; 107 **

In Room 106 , a seventh grader with a Cowboy hat walked into his dorm room coming face-to-face with his roommate for the next six years who was wearing a red and black leather jacket . They looked at each other for a moment before the taller boy held out his hand .

" I ' m Christopher Eric Harris , but you can call me Chris . I take it you must be my roommate ? " The boy in the leather jacket asked .

" Yes , I am roomie , names James Allen Storm . " The Cowboy shook Chris ' s hand .

" So , where are you from ? " Chris asked curious .

" Leipers Fork , Tennessee , how about you ? " James asked .

" Fort Wright , Kentucky . " Chris answered .

" So , I got to ask how are we going to work out the room situation ? " Storm asked looking at the two beds in the room .

" Well take your pick , man , you either got the AC side or the away from the AC , cause I can handle either one . " Chris turned and looked at the beds .

" AC cause I can ' t stand the heat one bit . " James smiled .

" Then its settled I will take the bed away from the AC and you can have the one by the AC . " Harris said .

" Well that was easy enough . " Storm said .

They both had a closet to themselves which they went ahead and got settled in by unpacking what they had brought . While they were unpacking and getting to know each other a knock came at their room door from the jointed room .

" Do you know anybody next door ? " Chris asked .

" No , do you ? " James asked as Chris walked to the jointed room door , behind it was a bald kid and a short haired boy staring back at them .

" Uhm , can we help you ? " Chris asked .

" We didn ' t mean to bother you or anything , but we were just wondering who our next door neighbors were going to be and who we would be sharing the bathroom with ? " The bald kid asked looking at Chris as Storm walked to the door .

" Don ' t worry about friend , I ' m James Storm . " Storm said .

" Chris Harris , " Chris said .

" I ' m Christopher Daniels , but you guys can either call me Daniels or CD . " The bald kid said .

" Allen Jones Styles , but I go by AJ . " The short haired boy said .

" So , the four of us are going to be neighbors ? " James asked .

" Looks like it . " Daniels agreed as a knock came at both of their doors from the dormitory hallway .

James and AJ walked to the door opening it to see four guys standing outside , soon Daniels and Chris joined them .

" Hi , I ' m Petey Williams , we are from across the hall . " Said the shortest of the four guys .

" Our dorm leader told us that we are needed in the student lounge on this floor for dorm instructions and so he can give us our handbooks and guides , I ' m Robert Roode , but you can call me Bobby . " The man that spoke to them had long curly hair and large muscles for a seventh grader .

AJ , Daniels , Storm , and Chris introduced themselves and then look at the other boys with Petey and Bobby .

" So , who are they ? " AJ asked .

" The names Alastair Ralphs , but most of the people back home call me A1 . " The other muscle man said .

" I - I - I ' m , E-E-Eric Y-Y-Young , p-p-please d-d-don't s-s-scare m-m-me . " The boy with short blonde hair was shaking .

" What ' s up with him ? " Storm looked at Bobby .

" Eric , gets nervous pretty easily , he should calm down once he gets to know you , but for now be careful when you approach him . " Bobby said .

" You know him pretty well ? " Daniels questioned .

" Eric and I grew up next door from each other so you can say we are pretty close . " Bobby said as the boys walked to the lounge after closing the doors to their rooms .

" So , where are you guys from ? " Chris asked .

" The four of us are from Ontario . " Petey said .

" As in Canada ? " AJ asked .

" Yep , " A1 said .

" Sweet , I ' m from Leipers Fork , Tennessee . " Storm said .

" Gainsville , Georgia . " AJ said .

" Fort Wright , Kentucky . " Chris said .

" I was born in Los Angeles , California , but I moved to Charlotte , North Carolina with my mom when I was five . " Daniels said as they walked into the student lounge and sat at one of the big round tables in the back .

Two boys were already sitting at the table when they got there and come to find out that their names were Elix Skipper and Low Ki . Then a guy with blonde hair down to the top of his shoulders joined them .

" Guys , this is another one of our Canadian brothers , Johnny Devine . " Petey Williams introduced them .

" So , I just found out that Chris Sabin from the old hockey in Detroit that would meet Bobby and A1 ' s team in Toronto is on the floor above us rooming with some guy named Alex Shelley who is also from Detroit , Michigan .

" I remember him , he was always very quick on the ice man . " A1 said .

" And not a bad shot either . " Petey said .

" H-h-he u-use t-to b-bring that S-S-Sonjay D-D-Dutt g-g-guy with him . " Eric still a bit shakey .

" Relax , Eric , no one is going to hurt you with me here . " Bobby made it clear to his friend .

" Thanks , B-B-Bobby . " Eric said .

" What ' s scaredy cats problem ? " Five boys had showed up at the table who look liked they were ready to cause trouble . The one who spoke also had big muscles and he was obviously the leader of the group .

" Why don ' t you stop picking on him before you have bigger problem ? Who ever you are ? " Bobby stood up facing the leader of the group .

" The names Randy Orton , they call me the Viper and you are not in my league kid , these are my friends MVP , Seth Rollins , Frankie Kazarian , Kid Kash , and Austin Aries and we are people you little boys don ' t want to mess with . So , why don ' t you get away from our table before we make you leave . " Orton tried to intimidate the guys , but the only one terrified out of them was Eric Young .

" We were here first so why don ' t you go find somewhere else for you and your girlfriends to go punk . " Daniels stood up beside Bobby along with A1 .

" I doubt you could make us leave . " Chris Harris stood up and walked right in front of Randy Orton who realized Chris was almost eye-to-eye with him and he was bigger than the rest of the guys in his gang .

" You may be as tall as I am , but don ' t think for one minute that you are stronger than me , kid . So, I will tell you again this is our table so leave before we beat you down loser . " Randy said as he got a firm smack on the back of the head by rolled up paper .

" Why you little . . . " Orton started to say , but turned to see that it was one of the teachers .

" How about you not try that unless you want to be in detention your first day at school , Mr. Orton ? " The teacher said .

" And who would you be ? " Seth Rollins asked .

" Mr. Jeff Jarrett , your dorm leader while you are here at Trucido . " Mr. Jarrett said as Randy Orton and his group left .

" You okay Eric ? " Petey asked .

" Yeah , I-I-I ' m fine . " Eric said even more shakey .

" I understand that you guys were standing up for your friend , but don ' t let those boys get you into trouble as well . " Mr. Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " The group said .

Mr. Jeff Jarrett then passed out the handbooks and maps to all of the students on his hall of Dorm C .

" Alright , boys these are your handbooks and map to the school . I suggest you study them especially the rules that you must follow while on campus . The handbooks also have a planner in them , so , taking them to classes along with the map will help you to stay organized for those of you who may have trouble at keeping their daily tasks in the right order . " Mr. Jarrett making himself clear to the students .

Mr. Jeff Jarrett looked around the room at the students who were now looking at him for instructions .

" They ' re a few dorm details you should know about and rules . As you can see this is the dorm student longue , each section has one as well as one on the main floor which is for alll students . The longues are built for you to both study and spend your free time in . The main floor student longue of each dorm building is for both male and female students with the female dorm hall longues off limits to you boys . The fourth and fifth floor of this hall and the other dorm halls are the girls dorms which are also off limits to you boys , so , don ' t let us catch you in or around them , understood ? " Mr . Jarrett looking at the boys .

" Yes sir , " The boys said collectively .

" Keep the dorm hall and longue clean for other students to enjoy them and keep your dorm rooms clean as well . Dorm curfew is at 9 pm on weekdays and Sunday due to school hours , Friday and Saturday nights curfew is at 10 pm . If you are caught outside after curfew without a permission then you will be in detention . If you need to get back in the dorm after curfew you will either need to have a note signed by one of the staff giving a reason why you were out of the dorm after hours or serve in detention . The laundry matts are close to the janitors closet and will be available to you during the hours after school is out or on the weekends . Now , do you have any questions before I send you back to your dorms ? " Mr. Jarrett asked .

" No sir , " The boys said .

" Alright , you may go . " Mr . Jarrett said .

The boys left the dorms one by one back to their rooms .

**Dorm C - Room 106 &amp; 107**

It wasn ' t quite curfew yet , so , Storm , Harris , Daniels , AJ , Elix , Low Ki , and the Canadians minus Johnny Devine were in Storm , Harris , Daniels , and AJ ' s rooms hanging out .

" So , curfew is at 9 pm on weekdays and 10pm on weekends , that means no stargazing for this here Cowboy . " Storm pointing to himself .

" Stargazing ? " A1 asked .

" Yeah , stargazing its what a Cowboy does before he turns in at night . " James side .

" Alright time to give out nicknames to the ones in the room . " Petey said .

" Nicknames ? " Storm , Harris , Daniels , AJ , Elix , and Low Ki asked .

" Yes , we all have nicknames . " Bobby said gesturing to him and his four Canadian brothers .

" Yep , Eric is called Showtime , Bobby is the Canadian Enforcer , you guys already know Alastair as A1 , and everybody calls me Canadian Destroyer . " Petey Williams said .

" What about Johnny ? " Elix asked .

" We call him Hotshot . " A1 said .

" Some of my buddies back home always called me Wildcat and it has stuck with me ever since , even my dad calls me Wildcat . " Chris said .

" So , Chris is the Wildcat and I am the Cowboy . " Storm said .

" We have Wildcat Chris Harris and Cowboy James Storm .

" We don ' t really have nicknames yet . " Daniels , AJ , Elix , and Low Ki said .

Before the guys could start coming up with names for the remaining four that didn ' t have one , a very frantic knock came at the door to Room 106 from the hallway . Chris got up to see who it was and noticed it was Johnny Devine .

" Chris , is the guys in there with you and Storm ? " Devine asked .

" Yeah , come on in , Johnny . " Chris said .

Johnny walked in holding a newspaper .

" Hey , Johnny , why do you look creeped out ? " Bobby asked .

" And what ' s with the newspaper ? " Elix asked .

" Because someone dug out an unmarked grave near here that belonged to madman , look . " Johnny giving AJ Styles the newspaper .

_" Reports say that the grave of Judas Mesias was found dug up early this morning . Judas who was tried and hug in the 1885 for Satanic practices after his father posioned his mind with dark rituals connected to Satanic and Druid Practices which will not be disclosed on the paper due to violent nature of the crimes commit for those interested in the case should look into the Judas Mesias Murder Trial of 1885 for more details . " _AJ Styles read the newspaper article out loud for the guys to hear .

" That ' s creepy , " Storm said as they heard someone drop to the floor and turned to see Eric had fainted .

" Not again , " A1 said .

" So , this happens often ? " Daniels asked .

" Yeah , " Petey said .

" So , how do you guys wake him up or do we need to find a teacher ? " Elix asked .

" Nope , I got it , " Johnny said sticking his index finger in his mouth .

" What are you doing ? " James and Chris asked .

" Watch , " Bobby said .

" Wet willy . " Johnny sticking his finger in Eric ' s ear causing Showtime to jump to his feet .

" Johnny , stop that . " Eric said rubbing his ear .

" Guys , its getting close to curfew . " AJ said looking at his watch .

" Well , guess we will have to continue this after school tomorrow , by the way if you ever need to refer to my Canadian brothers and myself as group , then just call us Team Canada . " Bobby said as Team Canada made to leave .

" Sure thing , we will be in mine and AJ ' s room tomorrow night . We think it is only far to trade off rooms when we are together like this guys . " Daniels said .

" Sounds good , " The guys agreed .

Elix and Low Ki left soon after Team Canada while AJ and Daniels went to Room 107 . One everyone had left their room , James and Chris got ready for bed because of classes the next day .

" Digging up graves doesn ' t sound good to me , Chris . " Storm said once they were in their beds with the lights off .

" I agree and this close to the school , but we should focus on school tomorrow instead of the grave robbers . " Chris said .

" Good night , Wildcat . " James said .

" Good night , Cowboy . " Chris said .

Soon both boys drifted to sleep , know one knew that something was stirring in the basement of the main building of the school waiting to show itself to the new prey in Trucido Boarding School .


	2. Great Hall

_A/N: Grave robbers close to the school , Randy Orton has a crew of bullies behind him , and Eric Young is jumpy at everything . I will give you guys a warning in advance , this can become a bit intense as the story progresses . So , lets find out what will happen next ? _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do not own any of the Indy wrestlers that may appear in this story either. I do own the story plot . _

Chapter 1 : Great Hall

**7 am - Great Hall **

7 am came awefully early for the students and staff of Trucido Boarding School who were entering the Great Hall for breakfast . The Great Hall actually looked a lot like a mini - buffet instead of a normal cafeteria like in most schools and the tables looked like they belonged in a restaurant .

" Good lord , this is definitely not the cafeteria style I was expecting . " AJ Styles said when he walked into the Great Hall with Daniels , Storm , and Harris behind him .

The four grabbed their schedules from the teachers before continuing with the conversation .

" So , they just stick a miniature buffet in a school ? " Harris asked shocked .

" At least this here Cowboy won ' t starve . " James said .

" To many calories in one setting is not good for you . " Daniels said getting looks from the other three .

" You some kind of health nut or something ? " Storm asked .

" Hey , nothing wrong with eating healthy or else it could hurt you later in life . " Daniels informed them .

" You are talking to a guy who was raised on the principles that whatever you have you eat it . " Storm said .

" Same here . " AJ agreed with the Cowboy .

" While you guys are standing around chatting about being healthy I am going to get breakfast , cause a growing boy has to eat . " Chris said going to get his food .

" Wait up , " Storm , AJ , and Daniels said following him .

Soon , the four had their plates and went towards the sitting area .

" AJ , Daniels , Storm , Harris , over here . " Elix Skipper called from the table he was sitting at with Low Ki and Team Canada , three other guys and two girls were with sitting with them .

" Morning guys , " Storm said as they came over to the tables with their buddies .

" For who ? " Devine asked who still looked half asleep .

" Don ' t worry about Devine , he won ' t be awake until 9 am . " Petey said .

" Guys this is Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley from the dorm hall above ours and Matt Bentley here is rooming with Johnny and the girls are Tracy Brooks and Trinity from Dorm B . " Bobby introduced the ones sitting with them .

" Cool , I ' m James Storm . " Storm said .

" Chris Harris , " Wildcat said .

" AJ Styles , " AJ smiled as they sat down at the table .

" Christopher Daniels , but you can call me Daniels or CD . " Daniels added as they began to eat .

Some of the ones at the table were looking at the schedule .

" So , all seventh grades will have to take gym twice , one for their seventh and eighth grade year and one in ninth grade at the start of what would be our high school career in most school settings . " Elix spoke up .

" Man , I hate P.E. " Alex Shelley said .

" What ' s wrong with P. E . ? " A1 asked happy to have gym .

" Running laps mate . " Shelley looked at the big Canadian .

" So , what class would you rather be taking ? " Petey asked .

" Film class , " Shelley said pulling out his video camera and positioned it on the girls getting a smile from both Tracy and Trinity .

" Do you take that camera every where ? " Low Ki asked .

" Yes , if I ' m going to be a big time film director then I need to get all of the practice I can . " Alex said .

Some of the others were looking over the school map and handbook .

" Sweet , they actually have stables on school property available to the students . " Storm said reading the handbook .

" You ride horses ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , I do , I am a Cowboy and all Cowboy ' s know how to rope and ride , Chris . " James smiled .

" Hi , I am Mr. Foley does anyone of you want a newspaper ? " A man with long scraggly hair asked standing behind Eric Young making him jump .

" Are you Bigfoot ? " Eric asked making the guys at the table laugh as Johnny ' s head shot up from the table .

" No , young man , I am not Bigfoot . " Mr. Foley said .

" Uhm , could I get one of those newspapers please ? " Devine asked .

" Certainly , " Mr. Foley gave Devine a newspaper and left to offer newspapers to the other students .

" Bigfoot , Eric ? " Harris asked .

" Sorry , but he is kind of big compared to the rest of us . " Eric blushed .

" Aw , is the baby blushing . " Randy Orton showed up with his crew and a red - headed girl .

" Go away , Orton , " Bobby growled at Randy .

" Why should I Roode ? " Randy asked .

" Cause , you will be in trouble if you don ' t . " Mr . Jarrett spotting trouble very quickly .

Randy and his crew walked off not wanting to get into trouble with one of the teachers . Mr . Jeff Jarrett left the table to give them a talking too .

" Those guys are a real pain . " A1 said .

" I am not to fond of Orton calling us losers either . " Harris glaring at Randy .

Bobby didn ' t say anything , because he was looking at the red-head hanging on Kazarian ' s arm .

" Who is that with Kazarian ? " Bobby asked making the group look at Kazarian and the red-head .

" That is Maria Kanellis , she grew up with him . " Bentley said .

" You guys know each other ? " Sabin asked .

" Yeah , Frankie , Maria , Tracy , and myself grew up together and were close friends . But , then Kazarian became a jerk , so , we fell apart . Maria is the only one who is still close to Kazarian . " Bentley said .

" But , Maria is a lot nicer to people than Frankie ever thought about being . " Tracy added .

" So , why does she stick with him so much ? " Bobby asked curiously .

" Its kind of a personal issue for Maria that only the four of us know about and out of the respect I have for Maria , I won ' t say anything . " Bentley said .

" Same here , Maria is still one of my best friends and I couldn ' t endanger her trust like that , Bobby . " Tracy agreed with Bentley .

" Bobby , the Toronto Maple Leafs got a new coach . " Devine now looking at the sports section of the newspaper .

" Seriously , who ? " Bobby asked interested .

" Curtis Joseph , " Devine said looking for the local news .

" Sweet , pass the sports section when you are done with it . " Bobby said and Devine handed it to him .

" Toronto Maple Leafs ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , its a Canadian Hockey team . " Roode said .

" Makes since why I never heard of them , I follow the NFL and Cincinatti Reds . " Harris said .

" Who do you follow in the NFL ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Denver Broncos and Cincinatti Bengals . " Harris said making AJ and Storm cough .

" Atlanta Falcons for NFL , UGA Bulldog for College Football , and Atlanta Braves for baseball . " AJ said .

" Tennessee Titans for the NFL and Alabama Crimson Tide for College Football . " Storm said .

" I don ' t follow college ball , just the NFL . " Harris said .

" Still nothing new about the grave robbers last night . I wonder what they took or who would be willing to dig up a grave of a killer like Judas Mesias ? " Devine wondered looking at the paper .

" Probably some punks playing tricks or it could be one of family members of the victims trying to seek the only revenge that they can . " Sabin said .

" By not letting the guy rest , that is some sick way to get revenge or play a joke . " Petey said .

" Eric , what do you have there ? " AJ asked looking at Showtime .

" I-It ' s , the h-hockey puck B-Bobby gave me for m-my birthday y-years ago . I-It ' s sort of l-like my g-good l-luck charm . " Eric showing them the hockey puck painted like a Canadian flag except the Red Maple Leaf had EY painted in white on both sides and Showtime painted around the edges .

Bobby smiled a little at he and Eric were a lot like brothers , so , there relationship was special to the both of them .

" That ' s cool . " Daniels said .

They didn ' t notice Randy was watching them ready to cause trouble later after they got him and his gang in trouble for the second time in two days .

" So , Chris , what does your schedule look like ? " Storm asked wondering if his new buddy would be in any classes with him .

" Here , " Chris said as they both looked at the schedules .

" Hmm , looks like we have 3rd period 7th Grade English , 5th period History , and 8th period P.E class . I am glad P.E is the last class of the day for us . " Storm said .

" Same here , can get a shower and not worry about being sweaty the rest of the day even though they have showers in the locker room . " Harris said .

" Did you guys say 8th period P.E ? " Elix asked .

" Yes , why ? " Storm and Harrris looked curiously at Elix .

" I have 8th period P.E , too . " Elix said .

" Sweet , looks like the three of us have class together . " Harris said .

Just then the bell rang signaling breakfast was over and for them to get to class . The group picked up their bags and took the plates to the trash , then left for their class .

**30 miles from Trucido High **

Thirty miles away from the school a truck is driving towards town when the driver sees a person dressed in cemetery clothes from the later 1800s on the side of the road . The driver slammed on breaks looking at the strange person , his long black hair was down in his face where the truck driver couldn ' t see his face .

" Uh , excuse me , are you okay ? " The driver asked through an open window.

The strange figure turned his head up which allowed his face to show through locks of his hair to the the driver , its face was decayed and the eyes were completely white without pupils almost like a monster . The driver looked at the creature in horror as it charged the truck coming right through the side of truck into the cab .

The last thing that happened was a rocking of the truck as the driver and monster fought , the driver ' s screams , and blood showing being splattered on the window . The figure then left the truck and walked back into the woods leaving the truck and victim behind , his face feature becoming a little bit more normal thanks to sacrifice of the driver .


	3. First Period

_A/N: So something is growing in the basement of the school , graverobbers dig up a grave of a madman , and we have some creepy monster close to the school attacking people to improve his looks sounds like a long term for the students . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do not own any of the Indy wrestlers that may appear in this story either. I do own the story plot . _

Chapter 2 : First Period

**1st Period - 7th Grade English Class**

Christopher Daniels walked into his first period English class to see Low Ki and Bobby Roode sitting in the desks by one of the windows .

" Hey guys , " Daniels sitting in the desk next to Low Ki due to someone already sitting in the seat next to Bobby .

" Hey Daniels , " Low Ki said , but Bobby was to deep in thought to answer .

" Bobby , " Low Ki and Daniels both said finally getting him to glance their way .

" What ? " Bobby asked confused .

" You were staring off into space not saying anything to us . " Daniels said .

" Sorry guys , my mind was somewhere else . " Roode took a deep breath .

" Who were you thinking about ? " Low Ki asked curiously .

Just then Kazarian and Maria walked into the class making the three look at them , Bobby ' s eyes rested on Maria for a minute making Frankie glare at him . Daniels and Low Ki followed Kazarian ' s eyes to look at Bobby as Frankie walked by Roode whispering in his ear .

" Keep your eyes off of my girl if you know whats good for you . " Kazarian said then walked back around to Maria sitting next to her with Roode glaring at Frankie .

" I think I know now who is on your mind . " Daniels said glancing at Maria and Frankie then turning back to Bobby and Low Ki .

" What exactly did Kazarian say to you ? " Low Ki asked concerned .

" Nothing , " Bobby said taking his eyes off of Kazarian as the rest of their classmates joined them and then the teacher walked in closing the door behind him .

The students looked at the teacher for a moment due to the fact that he was extremely tall .

" Good morning class I am Mr. Kevin Nash and this is seventh grade English , you will address me as Mr . Nash or sir at all times do I make myself clear ? " Mr. Nash said but didn ' t get an answer .

Mr . Nash looked up at his students who seemed to be in shock at his large size .

" I said to I make myself clear . " Mr . Nash said a little louder .

" Yes sir , " The class said together .

" Good , I will not tolerate being calling Mr. K , K - man , K - dawg , dawg , dude , bro or whatever else you kids use these days . " Mr . Nash said just as a knock came at the door .

" Yes sir , " The class said again .

" Come in , " Mr . Nash shook his head at the interruption as the door open another teacher poked his head in .

" Sorry for the interruption K - dawg , but there was a bit of a mix up with this young mans schedule and he is suppose to be in your class . " The man said letting in a boy with multi - colored hair who sat in the desk next to the boy behind Daniels .

" Thank you Booker , " Mr . Nash said a little annoyed at being called K - dawg but letting it slide .

" No problem Big K . " Booker said leaving the room and closing the door behind him .

" Do not call me Big K either . " Mr . Nash said making the students laugh and then hush up at Mr . Nash glaring at them .

Mr . Nash then proceed to do roll call and added the boy ' s name who came in late turned out to be called Jeff Hardy and the boy sitting next to him behind Daniels was named Adam Copeland . After attendance Mr . Nash gave them an overview of what the class would be going over during the year , gave them their books , and made them take notes the rest of class .

" Jeff , you always arrive late don ' t you ? " Adam asked .

" It wasn ' t my fault this time . " Jeff smiled at his buddy .

" You ' re not going to blame this on Matt are you ? " Adam asked .

" No , but if you must know he is in 9th grade Algebra with Jay at the moment . " Jeff informed him .

" Good for them , " Jeff said .

" Psst , I hate to break up the conversation , but Mr . Nash is staring at the two of you . " Daniels said to the both of them making the boys look at the teacher and then quiet down .

Low Ki and Bobby looked at each other and shook their heads as they continued to take notes in silence for the rest of class .

**1st Period - 7th Grade Math Class **

AJ Styles arrived at his seventh grade math class to find Chris Harris and Eric Young in the back of the class . Chris looked miserable and creeped out while Eric still looked like he was about ready to faint again .

" What ' s up with the two of you ? " AJ asked curiously .

" According what you mean . " Chris said .

" First of all you look miserable Chris . " AJ looked at the bigger boy .

" I hate math class . " Chris said .

" Oh , then why do the both of you look freaked out ? " AJ asked the both of them .

" B-b-b- , you tell him Chris . " Eric said putting his head up under his book for protection .

" Because we just walked by one of the teachers talking about someone was murdered 30 miles from here . " Chris said shaking and Eric let out a horrified shriek making the other two boys look at him .

" I - I - I want Bobby . " Eric started trembling and started looking around in his bag for the hockey puck Bobby had given him .

" Alright you two ease up , you said it was 30 miles from here meaning it may not even involve the school and the authorities will take care of it . " AJ said .

" Yeah maybe you ' re right , but I would like to know for sure what is going on around here . First the graverobbery and now this murder on top of it makes me a little apprehensive to just go wandering around outside . " Chris said just as Eric let out another shriek .

" You okay Eric ? " AJ and Chris both asked looking at him .

" No , " Eric looked about ready to cry .

" What ' s wrong ? " AJ asked with Chris looking concerned for his new friend .

" The hockey puck Bobby gave me is missing . " Eric looking again in his bag .

" What ?! " Chris and AJ both asked .

" You sure you just didn ' t misplace in your bag ? " AJ asked .

" No , its not in bag at all . " Eric looked really freaked now .

Chris thought about it and then remembered who was standing behind them when he and Eric heard about the murder .

" I know who may have it and I will deal with it as soon as see him again . " Chris said .

" Who are we talking about ? " AJ asked .

" Well , well what do we have here Seth if it isn ' t the three losereteers away from their buddies ? " Orton walked in with Rollins .

" Losereteers that was good one Randy . " Rollins laughed .

" How about you hand over Eric ' s hockey puck before both of you get yourselves into trouble ? " Chris growled not afraid of the two bullies .

" I don ' t think so . " Seth pulled it out of his pocket .

" Hey , that ' s mine , " Eric said .

" Not anymore shorty , this is payback for the two times you and your little pals got me and my gang in trouble . " Randy smirked .

" You did that on your own Orton . " AJ pointed out .

" Shut up , " Randy and Seth both said .

" Ooo , big boys don ' t like the truth very much . " Chris was glaring at both of the mean boys .

" And you don ' t seem so tough without your buddy Quickdraw McGraw around do you ? " Rollins said making Chris stand up in front of him .

" More like Brokeback Mountain . " Randy smirked .

" Hey , why don ' t you give me the hockey puck and go on somewhere before you get hurt ? " Chris whispered in both of their ears .

" Make me . " Rollins and Orton both said .

" I have a better idea , Randy . " A blonde shaggy haired boy showed up behind Orton and Rollins .

" Yeah , how about you hand over the puck before I make a phone call to your daddy Randy and don ' t think you are any better shape Seth . " A much bigger boy with long , dark hair and muscles stood behind the shaggy - haired boy .

Randy grumbled as Seth handed over the puck not wanting any part of the two guys who had just made an appearance , then both of the bullies left to their seats .

" Here , I believe this belongs to you . " The big boy said holding out the puck to Chris who took it and gave it back to Eric .

" Its his , but thanks for the back up . " Chris said his gratitude .

" No problem , I ' m Roman Reigns and this is my friend Dean Ambrose , if Randy starts giving you guys to many problems just let me know and I will deal with him and his band of troublemakers . " Roman said .

" Sure , " AJ said

" How do you know him ? " Chris asked as they all took a seat .

" Our dads work together , so , we kind of grew up seeing each other when my dads job had family nights . " Roman said .

" I just meet him this morning and he is already driving me more cuckoo than I already am . " Dean said with a wild look .

" You okay ? " Chris , AJ , and Eric asked confused looking at Ambrose .

" Yeah , I ' m good . " Dean said .

" He ' s a bit eccentric , but Dean ' s a good guy . " Reigns said .

" So , what about you ? You don ' t exactly look like a guy to mess around with if you don ' t mind my saying ? " Chris questioned looking at Reigns .

" I ' m Samoan , so , my bloodline makes me much bigger and rugged looking . " Roman said .

" Not to mention he ' s one of many tribesmen and has quite a list of spiritual traditions . " Ambrose said .

" You could probably survive the Islands yourself Dean . " Roman chuckled a little .

" Yeah , if I wasn ' t a city boy it may work , mate . " Dean said as the teacher walked in .

" Excuse me from being late class , but I had to clear up some schedule issues and have a serious talk with the staff . I am Mr . Booker T or Mr . T which ever you prefer to call me is fine . " The teacher said .

" Yes Mr . T . " Rollins said .

" Now , this is seventh grade Math class and as long as we work together we can get through this together because Math is fun . " Mr . Booker said .

Chris looked at him the teacher like he had lost his mind about Math being fun , but the guy didn ' t seem so bad and maybe he could answer his question . So , after the roll call Chris raised his hand hoping to not make Mr . T mad at him .

" Yes , Mr . Harris can I help you ? " Mr . Booker asked .

" I was wondering if you could tell us what is going on with the situation everyone is talking about ? " Chris asked .

" I take it some of you have heard about the murder that took place 30 miles from here and graverobbers ? " Mr . Booker asked the class .

" Yes sir , " Some of them asked while the others in the class that hadn ' t heard about either incident looked a little creeped out about the recent news .

" First of all , I will not talk about what happened in class , but I will let you know that the Headmaster will let everyone know what is going on at lunch . " Mr . Booker made it clear to them .

" Yes sir , " Chris said and some of the other classmates followed suit .

Then they listen to what they would be going over in class , were given their books and then took notes the rest of the class period .


	4. The Library

_A/N: Hey , guys , schools is back in session with this new chapter for Trucido Boarding School . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do not own any of the Indy wrestlers that may appear in this story either. I do own the story plot . _

Chapter 3 : The Library

**12 noon - Lunch Period**

The rest of the morning before lunch went pretty much the same way , teachers introducing themselves and taking roll making sure everyone was in the class they were suppose to be in , the students being given books and told what they would be going over in their classes , and finally made to take the first notes to their first lesson during their first day of classes . But , there was also now talk in the air about the grave robbers and the murder that took place in the last two days .

" Good lord , I am starving , " Devine said as he brought a plate over to where Eric , Sabin , Storm , Daniels , Bentley , and Tracy were already sitting .

" You were eating Cheetos before Fourth Period . " Sabin said .

" That wasn ' t enough for an athlete . " Devine said as the rest of Team Canada , Harris , AJ , Elix , Low Ki , Trinity , and Shelley joined them at the table .

" What ' s not enough for an athlete ? " A1 asked .

" Small bag of Cheetos . " Devine said .

" Hotshot was starving . " Eric informed them a little calmer at the moment .

Harris was looking around apprehensive waiting for a teacher to say something about what was going on close to the school .

" Wildcat , what ' s up ? " Storm noticing he was quiet .

" The teachers and even some of the students now seem tense with the grave robber and then the murder close to the school . " Harris said looking the Headmaster talking to the other teachers .

" You know they could be the same person , " Daniels said .

" Why would you think that ? " Petey asked as the others looked at Daniels wondering the same thing .

" Well , a sane person wouldn ' t exactly go messing around a graveyard to begin with now would they ? " Daniels questioned .

" I guess not unless they are researchers . " Bentley said .

" Researchers ? " Low Ki asked Bentley .

" You know like archaeologist , anthropologist , and people like that who actually excavate gravesights to look into the history of certain civilizations . " Bentley informed them philosophically .

" Oh , those type of people , " Bobby answered .

" Yeah , but those people actually dig up sights legally and not illegally . I was referring to the illegal digging up of a grave . " Daniels said .

" I think what Daniels is referring to is that some who is insane enough to dig up a grave illegally could also be insane enough to commit a murder . " Elix told them .

" Exactly , thank you Elix . " Daniels said .

" Still doesn ' t make it any less frightening with this insane person this close to the school , because the last thing that needs to happen is for this madman to show up and hurt someone here . " Harris said .

" I can agree to that . " Shelley and Trinity both said as Mr. Jarrett walked by the table .

" Mr. Jarrett . " Harris said when he saw the teacher walk by .

" Yes , Mr . Harris ? " Mr. Jarrett answered .

" When will the Headmaster talk to us about what is going on around the school ? " Harris asked as the others looked on .

" Once the senior class gets in Mr. Harris . " Mr. Jarrett said .

" Okay , I will wait until then , sir . " Harris with a still worried look on his face .

Mr. Jeff Jarrett looked around to see the other ones sitting with Harris also looking concerned and worried .

" Students I assure all of you that nothing will happen here at the school . The reason we have a security fence is to keep all of you safe and to keep problems like this from getting to everyone on school campus . " Mr. Jarrett said and then left the table to the teachers ' table .

Harris looked back at the table and then pulled his handbook out of his bag searching for the library .

" Johnny , do you still have the newspaper from last night ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , here , " Devine handing it to him with others looking curiously .

" Judas Mesias Murder Trial of 1885 , " Harris said .

" That ' s all that was put in the paper about the grave robbery and the murder happened today , so , nothing would be in the paper about it until tomorrow , man . " Devine said .

" That ' s fine , this will do for now . " Harris said writing it down on separate piece of paper not aware that Orton and his gang overheard him as they were going to their table from that morning at breakfast .

" You are getting a little to anxious about this grave robber , murderer business kid . " Randy said as he approached the table with his gang behind him .

" Orton , do I need to inform you that if that creep gets here to the school that he could hurt everyone of us including you and your band of freaks . Guys find out what is going on here , I got business in the library . " Harris growled as he stood up took his plate to the trash and headed for the library .

" Cat , wait up , " Storm said doing the same thing that his new friend did and followed him out of the cafeteria .

" Library , but , its the first day of school . " Devine said .

" You guys really are losers . " Rollins said as he followed Randy and the rest of their gang to the table away from the group .

" Dumb butt , can ' t find anything intelligent to say . " Bobby mumbled .

" Forget about them , I wondered whats up with Harris ? " AJ asked .

" Good question , " Daniels answered .

**Library **

Harris and Storm walked into the library stopping to gasp at the size of the school library .

" This is definitely different than the library at my old school . " Storm said looking at Harris who spotted the computers .

" Hello , I ' m Mr. Borash , can I help you boys ? " Mr. Borash approached the two .

" Yes sir , are students allowed to use the computers . " Chris looked at them .

" Yes , they are here for your use . Is there anything I can help you find ? " Mr. Borash looked at them curiously .

" No sir , I just wanted to make sure we could use them , thank you . " Harris said not wanting Mr. Borash looking over his shoulder .

" Alright , if you boys need anything just let me know . " Mr . Borash said going back behind the front desk .

Harris walked to the computer with Storm following him looking curious .

" Do you want to explain what we are doing ? " James asked quietly as Chris pulled out the piece of paper where he had written the name and date of the murder trial on the man whose grave had been disturbed .

" Looking up information on the murder trial , I want to know more about what this is all about and why this guy was so bad . " Chris typing it into the search engine box once he pulled up the internet .

" Satanic and Druid practices sounds pretty bad enough to me , Cat . " James pointed out to Harris .

" Yeah , but it has to be more than just that . " Chris said as he found what he was looking for on the computer .

" My mom use to tell me that its bad to mess with the occult beliefs because they will lead you into trouble . " Storm told him .

" Sure , " Chris said and began reading what he found until he gasped .

" What ? " James asked .

" Read that , " Chris said .

Storm read what Chris was pointing out and his mouth fell open .

" That ' s horrible and surprising . " Storm said .

" I wonder if we can print this off . " Chris looking around to make sure Mr. Borash hadn ' t showed up to see what they were doing .

" I will ask , " James said going to the desk .

" Yes , what can I do for you ? " Mr. Borash asked .

" We were wondering if we were allowed to print stuff off ? " James said .

" Go ahead , " Mr. Borash answered .

" Okay , thank you , " James said and walked back to Chris .

" So ? " Chris asked quietly .

" He said go ahead . " Storm answered .

Chris printed off what they had found , shut down the site they had been looking at , grabbed their bags , retrieved the paper from the printer , and left the library after thanking Mr. Borash . They had just walked out of the library when the bell rang for them to go to fifth period and since they were going to the same class they left together .


	5. Orpans

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will be in this story either WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW owns them . I do not own any of the Indy wrestlers that may appear in this story either. I do own the story plot . _

Chapter 4 : Orphans

**8th Period - Gym**

The rest of the class that day was uneventful except for the now discussion amongst the students about the graverobbers and murders . Rumors were running wild around campus each one crazier than the next , so , it wasn ' t surprising to James , Chris , and Elix walked into the locker room of Tracido ' s gym to get ready for P.E.

" Now this is getting to be more like a normal school . " James said .

" What do you mean ? " Elix asked Storm .

" Kids swapping one wild story after the next . " James said .

" Everyone wants to speculate on the issue without really knowing the truth . " Chris said he had agreed with Storm to wait and reveal their findings in the library when the whole group was together later that evening .

Just as Chris was finished speaking James noticed two guys out of the corner of his eye that seemed to be examining something , but not being loud about it . Which not only seemed to interest the Cowboy , but someone else that was up to no good .

" Hey , twerps , why don ' t you show me what you got there since it seems so interesting to you maybe its something you should be handing over to a big boy to deal with instead of little babies . " Randy Orton had just walked in with Rollins , Kash , and Aries .

" Great , " Chris said feeling annoyed .

" Why don ' t you go and find someone else to both , because you don ' t scare us . " The one with long , dark hair said to Randy .

" That wasn ' t an option boys . " Aries said as Rollins pushed the dark - haired kid to the ground .

" Keep your hands off of him . " The blonde spoke this time .

" Who are you to be make demands to powerful people like us ? " MVP asked .

" Sounded more like whining to me . " Kash said .

" It did , didn ' t it my man . " MVP said .

" Now give us what you have . " Randy said grabbing the blonde kid by the collar of his shirt .

" I got a better idea , how about all of you jerks back off and leave them alone . " Chris getting pissed off at Randy and his gang being a nuisance and bullying their way through people .

" Look its the one who is scared of the graverobbers . " Randy said .

" Maybe you should be concerned about it yourself . " The blonde - haired kid said .

" What do you know about it ? " Rollins asked .

" We happen to be raised not to far from here and if the local legends are true about the graveyard that was supposedly robbed then a whole lot more trouble is coming and this school is right in the heart of it . " The dark - haired kid said still on the floor .

" Ha , these kids believes in ghost stories . " Kash said .

" Yeah , lets go before they start getting scared and need their hands held . " Randy said as he crew left the locker room after get dressed out for gym .

" I should ' ve hit them . " James said .

" No you shouldn ' t . " Elix said .

" Why not ? " Storm asked .

" You ' d get in trouble . " Elix said .

" Oh , right . " James thinking about it realizing that Elix had a point .

" Are you okay ? " Chris asked holding his hand out to the dark - haired kid .

" Takes a lot more than that to rattle me . " The kid said taking Chris hand who pulled the kid to his feet .

" Thanks for the help . " The blonde kid said .

" No problem , " Storm said as they walked out of the locker room .

" So , who exactly are you two ? " Elix asked .

" I ' m Andy Douglas . " The dark - haired kid said .

" And I ' m Chase Stevens . " The other kid said .

Chris , James , and Elix introduced themselves to Andy and Chase as they walked into the gym .

" Take a seat on the bleachers and I will explain everything . " Coach D ' Amore said .

" Yes sir , Coach . " They said .

" So , you two know what ' s been with the graverobbers and murder ? " Chris asked Andy and Chase making Storm and Skipper look at them .

" We ' re not saying that we know exactly what ' s going on , but we do know what the local lore and legends about this area and if they are true then what you call graverobbing and murder may just be the beginning of something much bigger . " Andy said .

" We were planning on getting together with some of the other students to talk over everything that ' s going on in and around the school , both of you are welcome to join us and add some of your own insight into the situation . " James said .

" Sounds good to me , what do you think Andy ? " Chase looked at his friend .

" I ' m in , " Andy agreed .

" Does this have anything to do with you two being in the library during lunch ? " Elix asked Chris and James .

" Part of it , " Chris said .

" Alright , class listen up . " Coach D ' Amore said .

He then proceeded to call role like the others teachers and then explained to them what would be happening in P.E. which was pretty much them doing physical activity .

" If any of you have any questions feel free to ask . " Coach D ' Amore said to the students .

" When are sports tryouts ? " One of the students asked .

" All sports tryouts will be listed next to door in each of the students lounge on the first floor . " Coach D ' Amore answered them .

After all of the questions were answered Coach D ' Amore he had them run laps around the gym .

" Good grief , " James said as the running began to get to him .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked after his second time running by Storm .

" Jeez , how fast are you ? " Storm asked .

" Like lightning , " Chase said next to Storm .

" Can you keep up with him ? " Chris asked .

" Nope and I haven ' t met anyone who can . " Chase answered .

" Then maybe I can give him a little challenge . " Elix said taking off away from the group .

" Challenge excepted . " Andy said keeping up with Elix .

By the time class was over it was still hard to tell if Elix or Andy was the fastest , but one thing was for sure , the others knew they couldn ' t keep up with them .

" Last class of the day , " Chris said after they had showered in the locker room and got back into normal day clothes .

" Yep , and despite the homework we can now relax somewhat . " James said as they walked from the gym with their new friends .

" And deal with all of the other stuff going on . " Chris said .

" Chris do remember we are students and can have fun a little bit as well . " Elix said .

" Yeah , I know , but I also don ' t want to be caught in the dark if something happens here at the school that shouldn ' t . " Chris said .

" So , what dorm are you guys in ? " James asked Andy and Chase .

" Dorm C , 3rd Floor , Room 210 . " Chase said .

" Meaning you two are on the same floor as Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley . " Elix said .

" Yeah , we know Sabin and Shelley . " Andy said as they walked to the dorms together .

" How about we meet you guys down in your student lounge with Sabin and Shelley ? " Chase asked .

" Wait the girls that hang with us can ' t be in the boys longue , so , how about we meet on the bottom first floor lounge that way we are also away from Orton and his gang ? " Chris asked .

" Alright , " The guys said and then they split off to tell the others the plan .

**Dorm C - 1st Floor - Student Lounge **

" How is it that y'alls longue looks better than ours ? " Trinity asked .

" No idea , " Sabin said .

" Alright , I ' m confused , what is this meeting about ? " Bentley asked .

" The graverobber and murder . " Harris said making everyone look at him .

" Headmaster Jarrett said at lunch that it was nothing to worry about with the boundries around the school . " Petey said .

" Boundries are okay when you are dealing with the normal , but if this is what the locals think maybe happening then even the boundries around the school won ' t stop what ever is going on . Plus there maybe somethings within the school itself that could become a problem . " Andy said , he and Chase had been introduced to the others when all first got together in the student lounge .

" What are you talking about ? " Devine asked as they started hearing teeth chattering and looked to see EY getting nervous and scared again .

" Is he okay ? " Chase asked .

" He ' ll be okay , he just gets nervous and scares easily . " Bobby said giving Eric a look that said calm down .

" Okay , so , what does the locals say about the graverobber and the murder ? " Storm asked .

" The graverobbing isn ' t really a graverobbing , but a resurrection or Rising as the locals call it and the murder is more along the lines of sacrifice in the wrongest way . " Andy said .

" Huh ? " Shelley and Daniels asked both confused .

" Judas Mesias was said to be cursed when he was laid to rest years ago after he was hung for the murders of several local people in the area of Trucido Boarding School in 1885 including several students from school . It was said that his father a Satanic priest of the local area James Mitchell poisoned his and several other of his adopted children ' s minds with dark rituals of Satanic and Druid decent . When Mitchell died of mysterious circumstances in 1880 , Judas Mesias and several of his brothers began a local disturbance by trying to invade the boarding school claiming that their father had tried many of his experiments at the school and wanted it back for their on religious cult practices . Access to the school was denied which would send Judas on his murdering spree five years later and would result in the horrific deaths of people he killed . After he was hung one of his brothers asked that his body was to be buried in local grave and that they would perform the ceremony itself , despite local pleading against this request from the other citizens of the area , the judge granted the brother his request and Judas was laid to rest in the local gravesight . A local years laid would find the grave and seeing the ritualistic symbols placed on the grave by his siblings would have them deciphered which would reveal the curse placed on the grave . As the local legends say if the local school was to ever open again Judas would resurrect from his grave , feast on the locals to regain his full strength , and seek his revenge on Trucido Boarding School . " Chris read from the news report he printed off at the library during lunch .

Just then they heard someone drop to the floor and looked to see Eric had passed out again .

" Devine , " A1 said .

" Got it , " Devine stuck his finger in his mouth and then stuck his finger in Eric ' s ear making Showtime jump up to his feet .

" Johnny how many times do I have to tell you to not do that ? " Eric asked .

" About as many times as you pass out in weeks time . " Devine said .

" So , where did you find the information on Judas ? " Andy asked .

" The internet , on some old newspaper clipping . " Chris showing it to Andy .

" Hmm , this looks like some of the newspaper clippings Cassidy Riley normally goes through . " Chase looked at Andy as the others looked at them .

" Who ? " Daniels asked .

" He ' s a friend of ours , but he won ' t be here until next year . " Andy said .

" Okay , and how do the two of you know each other ? " Low Ki asked making Andy and Chase look at each other .

" I ' m going up and getting the stuff that Cassidy sent with us . " Andy said leaving the lounge .

" Did I ask the wrong question ? " Low Ki looked at Chase .

" No , its just Andy has a little trouble dealing with certain issues . " Chase said his eyes still on the door Andy walked out of .

" You two are close , " Storm realized .

" Andy , Cassidy , and myself are like brothers . " Chase said .

" And the question ? " Low Ki asked .

" We met at the local orphanage . " Chase said making everyone look at him .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" We were abandoned by our parents to the orphanage where we met and this is the first place outside of that orphanage that Andy and I have stayed at . " Chase said .

" And the issues with Andy ? " Elix asked .

" Andy ' s father was a little abusive and the night before he ran away he was stabbed with a knife in the leg by his father who was trying to cripple him . " Chase said .

Tracy and Trinity looked at the door Andy had left from with sympathy .

" He ' s a bit sensitive about the whole deal , but he doesn ' t want pity , so , don ' t treat him any differently than you would me or anyone else for that matter . " Chase said .

" No problem , " Alex said .

" I ' ve got the book of newspaper clippings Cassidy sent with us . " Andy said walking back in making all of them act normal .

" Lets look through it and see what we find . " Chase said .

" Good idea , but do remember we also have homework . " AJ and Daniels said .

" They speak the truth even if its a buzz kill . " Storm said making them all laugh .


End file.
